


After it crumbles

by kingxuppu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxuppu/pseuds/kingxuppu
Summary: Hawkmoth has been defeated but that leaves Adrien to deal with the fact that he's lived with supervillains and his father tried to kill him, and Marinette to help Chat Noir through it all.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	After it crumbles

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news. I’m Nadja Chamack with breaking news” the famed reporter said with far less jubilation in her voice than normal for her on-air greeting “Hawkmoth, the man who has tormented Paris for the past 18 months is finally defeated. His true name was Gabriel Agreste, and his assistant Nathalie Sancoeur was Mayura. After what is said to be a multi-hour battle between our heroes including Rena Rouge, Carapace, Ryuko, Viperion, Pegasus, and King Monkey and last but not least our favorite hero duo Ladybug and Chat Noir” before she begins speaking again the camera begins shifting pulling away to show the Agreste Mansion mostly in ruin and Ladybugs bright red suit standing out in front of the debris of their fateful battle as she walks in front of the property. “There’s Ladybug, let’s see if we can get a few words before she heads out. Ladybug! Do you have a minute to tell the people what happened?” She called to the young hero and now the guardian.

“I don’t have long but I will say a few things before I leave.” Ladybug takes a deep breath and lets it out before she begins talking “Chat Noir and I believed we had a way to find out Hawkmoth’s Identity. We put a plan into motion and after the last akuma fight we called upon most of the extra heroes to finish this long battle we have been tasked with completing. I was shocked to say the least to find out it was Gabriel Agreste behind all the terror in this city. I can’t say too much else, but I’d love to do an in depth interview tomorrow with you in conjunction with the Ladyblog so we can discuss this more in detail tomorrow with Chat Noir and the Ladyblogger present. It’s been a long day and I’m quite tired. Bug out!” she says with a small but forced smile on her lips, she unhooks her yo-yo and begins to wind up to throw it before she’s stopped in her tracks by Nadja’s next few wrords.

“What about Adrien Agreste?”

“…” turning to face the camera and not Nadja she takes the mic and states with a firmness not often seen in the red and black clad hero “Adrien Agreste is innocent and had no knowledge of his father’s actions. Anyone out there who would wish to harm him for what Hawkmoth has done, let it be known he will be under my protection and I will not let him suffer anymore than he already has while living under the roof of such an awful person and unloving father.” Tossing the mic back to the reporter she ran throwing her yo-yo and disappearing into the Parian night.

“Well you heard it hear first, we will be back tomorrow with a partnered interview of our hero duo with the Ladyblog. We will continue to update you on this ongoing story.” Chat watched the broadcast from his baton sitting on a rooftop that the pair has claimed as their own not long after becoming heroes as Ladybug defended his civilian self without even a second thought and even threatened those who would dare come after him. A light chuckle barely passed his lips as he thought about what made him so special to her. Not even getting the chance to consider what he did to deserve such a reaction from the love of his life, there she was, landing only a few meters behind him.

“Hey LB” he said with very little energy and none of his normally constant playfulness that even persisted throughout the final battle “How are you so sure?”

“What?”

“How do you know Adrien is innocent, I saw what you said to Nadja and all of Paris, he could have known the whole time and just kept it a secret” it came out just loud enough for Ladybug to hear as his head dipped down keeping his eyes closed.

“Chaton, you must not know Adrien like I do.” Chat’s ears went from laying flat against his head to perking straight up as she said that “I’m one of his closest friends, even if I can’t get a single sentence out when I’m around him cause I keep thinking of the future I want with him. He’s amazing and sweet and kind, and he wouldn’t hurt someone else on purpose or let them get hurt if he could stop it” she sat down next to him laying her head against his shoulder as her eyes began to grow misty “Now he’s gonna be hurt cause all his family is gone and his home is destroyed and I can’t even bring _that_ back to him cause Hawkmoth didn’t even bring out an akuma.” The tears that came pouring down her face as she turned her face into his chest “I can’t face him knowing I took everything away from him.” Sobbing uncontrollably, she simply clung to Chat holding him close.

“M-Marinette?” he managed to say even with how tight she was holding him causing her to freeze and look at him tears briefly halting seeing the ones that started pooling behind his eyes. “Marinette is that you beneath that mask?”

Wiping the tears from her eyes she gave a soft giggle came over her as she looked at her partner’s teary gaze “Well, now that hawkmoth’s defeated I was planning on revealing my Identity to you but I guess this works too. Spots off.” As the magic faded around her, she simply looked at him sheepishly “Yeah, it’s me. Must be pretty dissapo-“ Suddenly cut of as Chat Noir practically pounced on her.

“I’m so glad it was you!” he cried as he began staining her top with his tears, his head buried within her shoulder as the dam broke letting everything that happened in the past 12 hours wash over him sobbing helplessly into her. “I need you! Tonight, tomorrow and the day after that, I don’t ever want to leave your side bugaboo”

“Shh shh it’s ok.” She gently said as she ran his fingers through his golden hair scratching lightly behind his fake ear “Do you know me kitty?” She felt him nod against her chest still crying and breathing still erradic “Listen I won’t ever stop being your partner ok. You understand me?” he nodded again. “Can I see who my precious kitty is behind the mask?” he shook his head and mumbled his rejection at the notion. “What’s wrong? you’ve been asking to find out I am, and you’ve been wanting to reveal yourself almost since the beginning. Is now just not a good time for you?” He finally pulled away from her; his breathing calming down cheeks still wet with tears but no longer coming down nearly as hard.

“I just need a day or so to process everything that happened today then I can tell you Ok?”

“Take your time cause we have time to spare” they simply sat in silence watching the Parisian skyline as Chat’s head laid his head in her lap. Neither of them knew how long they stayed there but to Chat he could have stayed there forever and be more than happy.

“We better head home Chaton, Let’s meet up back here at 1300 for lunch and then we can discuss our interview tomorrow”

“I can’t” he whispered looking up into her eyes.

“Can’t what?”

“I don’t have a home not anymore”

“W-what happened?”

“Claws in” the green light that emanated from Chat began to fade as Adrien appeared in his place. “My family was just arrested for terrorizing Paris for a year and a half” his breath began picking up its pace rapidly “and my father tried to kill me more times than I could count!” He nearly shouted that last part but it was said with so much pain and with a lost voice that Marinette couldn’t even process. “I get it if you don’t want to deal with me any-“ he couldn’t even finish his statement before she had him in a tight bear hug.

“What did I say earlier? I won’t ever stop being your partner.” She released him from her hug after several minutes of crying passed between the wo and pulled out her phone. “Give me one second minou” she began scrolling through her contacts until she found her mother and began calling her. After about 10 seconds she answered.

“Marinette? What are you doing out so late it’s 2 in the morning is something wrong?”

“I’m fine maman, but I’m with Adrien right now, we will be home in a few minutes, but he will be staying with us for a while, a long while”

“Oh, did something happen?”

“Yeah…” she winced as she looked at her partner’s shaken form “something happened. I’ll tell you everything once we get home but if you want the short version just turn on the news; It is pretty bad, fair warning”

“I’ll wait for you two to tell us what happened, but he is more than welcome to stay as long as necessary or longer if he wants” Sabine says gently knowing that whatever happened must be a delicate situation

“Thank you, see you shortly”

“Bye sweetie”

She puts up the phone and grabs Adrien by the arm “Ready to go home?”

“Home?” he asked tentatively thinking of the ruins that now sit in his manor’s place.

“You are my partner, my friend and the boy I’ve been helplessly in love with for over two years now. I want you to come home with me. My family will take care of you and love you like you are one of our own.”


End file.
